ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fame's Game
Fame's Game is the eighth episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at a cinema in Bellwood. There is a red carpet fenced off with small, golden poles and crowds of people waiting. at the sides. In the crowd are the team. Sarah: Aren't you guys excited? Brandon: I am... a bit. Coco: Meh. Sarah: Meh? What do you meh? Coco: I mean Meh. It's not the best movie. Sarah: You didn't even see it yet. It's a premiere, Coco. Coco: I saw the trailers and they usually spoil the whole movie in it. Brandon: I was really hoping to see a Space Trip film. I heard they're making new ones. Sarah: What's wrong with Moonlight Conquest? Brandon: Nothing. Except for the fact that its also romantic. Coco: Too romantic. Sarah: What's wrong with romance? Coco: Um... Guy: Look they're here! The crowd cheers as a limo arrives. Brandon: Who's the main cast again? Coco: Mark Knight and Marion Stewart. (Brandon and Sarah look at him) What? I can't do my research. The limo door is opened by a guard and a man with short but neat, black hair, a gotte and a suit steps out waving to the crowd. Mark Knight: Hello. Hi there. (sees fan holding a paper and pen) Oh. Don't mind if I do. (signs and waves) Brandon: No way. It's Mark Knight! Sarah: You seemed completely null about who Mark Knight was a couple of seconds ago. Brandon: Yeah because I forgot his name. He plays as one of the super heroes in the movies, Maximus. Next out of the limo is a girl with long, brown hair and is wearing a purple dress. She then waves to the crowd. Coco: Whoa. Compared to the online pictures, she looks so- Sarah: What? Coco: So... realistic. Voice: Okay. Hands up! A guy from the crowd shoves people out of the way to get to the front; he's carrying an energy-like weapon. Multiple others come from the crowd. All masked but dressed to blend in. Masked Man: You're going to make us a lot of money, Mr. Knight. Mark: Take whatever you want but leave the people alone. Masked Man: We were thinking the exact same thing. Except we want her and we'll expect tons of your money for a ransom. The masked men grab Marion and signal a helicopter to come down which flies ahead over them. Brandon looks at the whole situation and then activates the Ultimatrix. He slams it down and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! The men look and point their weapons. Astro: Let her go. Masked Man: We're not fooled my special effects. Astro then shoots a street lamp which blows up with sparks and falls over on top of a car. Guy in the crowd: That's my car! The masked men then fire their energy weapons at Astro while one guy goes into the copter with Marion. Astro absorbs the energy and fires a light beam at the masked men causing their to shield their eyes. When Astro stop firing, he goes over to them, takes their weapons and throws them to the side. The masked man attempts to punch Astro but Astro grabs his hand and throws him into the next guy. Sarah and Coco look up and see the copter getting away. Coco absorbs the ground, forms his hand into a blade, slices the rope on a golden pole, grabs the pole and throws the pole at the helicopter blades. The blades then stop working and the copter falls down which throws Marion out of the copter. Both Astro and Mark: I've got it! Astro flies fast and catches Marion from hitting the ground before Mark can do anything. Marion: You saved my life. As the copter hits the street, the blades pop off and spin towards a crowd of people. Mark then takes his suit off while running over there and stops the blades with his hands. The blades then snap in half and are thrown into the street. Astro turns back into Brandon. Brandon: How did you do that?! Mark: Didn't anyone tell you? I'm a super hero. Theme Song When the episode continues, police officers arrest the masked men and take them into custody. Coco: Looks like the premiere is cancelled. Sarah: So much for my planned night out. Coco: We could always watch a DVD with pizza. Sarah: You're a real gentleman, Coco. But sure, why not. Sounds romantic enough for me. (looks around) Where's Brandon? Coco: Talking with Mr. Super Hero. News Reporters: Mr. Knight! Mr. Knight! News Reporter: Is it true that you are a super hero now? Mark: Well I always have been in the films and I figured. I'm rich. I have the materials. Minus as well use them. News Reporters: Mark! Mr. Knight! Knight! Female Reporter: Will going by the name Maximus cause copyright issues with your film producers? Mark: I sure hope not but hey if they want to use the name I won't stop them but it's this, the thing that I do, that makes me unsueable. And the fact that I'm rich and awesome. Reporter: After today's incident, does this affect your relationship with Marion Stewart and Brandon Tennyson? Mark: Brandon? Um yes well no one could have seen this coming. I only tried to do what I can to protect her because she is more important. I hope that he understands that I'm not taking any credit for saving her just to get attention. Reporter: Because it was Brandon 10 who saved her. Mark: Yes but I- um. No comment. Mark then walks away from the press who want more questions however Mark gives them the hand. The press then slowly divert to Marion who emerges from an Ambulance. Brandon: I can't believe you're an actual superhero. Mark: Same here. What are you, fifteen? Brandon: Sixteen. Just turned recently. Mark: Yes well it's a suit I've been developing for years. I wanted to take the science of the film and transfer into reality. Y'know I started getting into technology around your age. Brandon: Cool. I sort of started around ten years old. Mark, looking uneasy: So what do you want? An autograph or something? Brandon: Well sure that'd be cool but I was hoping we can hang out some time. Mark: You? And me? Hang out? Brandon: I mean we're both superheroes. Mark: Listen, kid. I've had experience on the screens and you've been reading comic books. I do my own stunts. I'm rich and I run a successful business. I'm also an actor. You go to High School and fight aliens. We might be similar but I'm superior. Don't take it the wrong way. Mark then leaves to talk with his driver. Marion goes over to Brandon. Marion: Hey. Brandon: Huh? Oh hi. Marion: Thanks for saving my life back there. Brandon: Oh no problem. It's what I do. Marion: I actually knew about Maximus. It was supposed to be a secret but this sort of happened. Brandon: You know Mark personally? Marion: I'm his secretary. He was the only person in the big city that would except me. Then I signed up for auditions and became an actress. Brandon: So he's like your father figure? Marion: What? No. We're just friends. Really good friends... But listen. You don't have to be stuck in Bellwood. I can get you recognized. Brandon: Thanks but I'm sure everyone can recognize me when I transform into an alien. Marion: Well yeah but they recognize the alien and relate it to you. For once you can go somewhere and people from other places than Bellwood will know your face like they know Mark's. Brandon: Okay. I'm interested. How? Marion: I want you to join me at my party. As my special guest. I'll introduce you to famous celebrities that you would only see in the movies. Brandon: Wow. Thanks. I appreciate it. Marion: It's what I do. Marion then goes to the limo and hops in. The driver then drives off. Brandon then rejoins the team. Coco: So how'd it go? Brandon: I met one of my favorite super heroes and got accepted to a party in one night. Sarah: What does that mean? Brandon: I'm a celebrity now! Coco: I thought you already were famous. Brandon: Turns out there's a difference between famous and celebrity famous. Coco: Well at least you got to talk to a hot girl. (seeing Sarah) A hot girl that I don't find attractive at all. Brandon's phone then makes a buzz noise. He checks it and puts it away. Brandon: Well I'll see you guys later. I've got something important to do. Sarah: What is it? Coco: Lemme guess: You have to battle an intergalactic overlord from another universe. Brandon: No. Worse. I have to pick up Amy from the airport. Later, Brandon's car arrives at the International Bellwood Airport. Brandon steps out and sees Amy waiting on a bench. Amy: Hey there, Tiger. Brandon: Did I get a nickname while you were away? Amy: A lot of couples are doing it. You got one for me, right? Brandon: Um... yeah, Pumpkin. Amy: You made that up on the spot, didn't you? Brandon: I'll work on it. Amy: Which one do you want first? Brandon: What do you think? Amy smiles, gets up from the bench and kisses Brandon. Amy: Now the bags. Brandon, looking at the bags: Aw man... How many stuff did you pack? Amy, getting in the car: I was away from months. Brandon opens the car trunk. He pushes some things aside and struggles to pull the cart towards the car. When he does, he looks at the pile of bags then activates the Ultimatrix. Meanwhile in the car, Amy is looking at her phone and a green flash appears behind her. Four Arms is seen lifting his arms up. Four Arms: FOUR ARMS! Amy: What are you doing out there? Four Arms: Um... Nothing. I mean... (trying to imitate Brandon/himself) Nothing. Four Arms then puts the bags in the trunk but struggles to put in the last one. Amy: Is it in? Four Arms: It doesn't fit. Amy: I'll hold it. Four Arms: But- (pushes bags causing car to move forwards) Amy: I'll hold it! Four Arms: Fine... (closes trunk and hands bag through open window) Amy, taking bag: Thank you. Nice muscles by the way. Four Arms transforms back into Brandon and gets in the driver's seat. Brandon: How about now? Amy: Tennis practice can get you in shape. Brandon: (gives look) Really? (remembering) Oh um there's going to be a party. You should come with. Amy: Where is it? Brandon: I dunno. I'm supposed to get a- Car Interface: You have one new message from Marion. Amy: Who's Marion? Brandon: She invited me. (to Interface) Read text. Car Interface: The following message reads: "Hey Brandon. Just wanted to let you know the party is at ten at my private penthouse in Paris. See you there." Amy then looks at Brandon who looks back at her. Later, at Knight Corporations, Mark is sitting in his lounge looking out in the view of Bellwood. A butler then comes in. Butler: Master Knight. Mark: What is it, Alex? Alex: Do you need any refreshments, sir? Mark: No. Alex: Do you need anything, sir? Mark: Yes. But I'm not sure if you can deliver. I might know someone who can. Alex: Sir? Mark: It's a personal thing, Alex. It's about parts for the suit. How is it by the way? Alex: The suit is intact and recharging. You also have an invitation from Miss. Stewart to attend to her party in Paris. Mark: Paris... Of course... Do you have any idea what this means? Alex: Not particularly. Mark: I have another chance to prove myself. Alex: To make up for not attending to the premiere, Sir? Mark: ...Yes. What else would I be talking about? (smiles) When the episode resumes, The Interceptor is heading towards France. On board, the team are at their respective seating locations but Amy is at the right sided computer station; opposite from Sarah. Coco: We'll be there in just a few minutes. Sarah: It's great to have you back, Amy. Amy: Thanks. You've been mentioning it for a while now. Sarah: It's been a month. Brandon must have missed you completely. Amy and Sarah look at Brandon who's adjusting his hair and jacket. Sarah clears her throat. Brandon: Huh? Oh yeah. Totally. Amy, changing the subject, to Sarah: So are you excited for Paris? Sarah: Already went on a school trip. But still. City of Love. (looks at Coco) Amy: Totally. Can't wait to try out some fondue. Brandon, quietly to Coco: Coco, what's fondue? Coco, quietly to Brandon: I think its some type of kissing. Brandon, quietly to Coco: What? Really? No way. Coco, quietly to Brandon: Yeah. Totally. Amy: What are you two talking about? Brandon: Spaceship... stuff. Coco: Mature things... The two girls look at them curiously. Later, at the private penthouse, the party is already taking place. There are many people dressed in suits and dresses. There are even servers and cleaners. The team and Amy arrive at the party. Marion notices and goes over to greet them. Marion: Hey! You made it. (noticing Amy) And you brought a friend. Brandon: Hm? Oh right. Marion, this is my girlfriend, Amy. Amy, this is Marion. Amy: You said Marion but I didn't realize you meant Marion Stewart. Nice to meet you. Marion: Likewise. (sees man) Oh Brandon, this is George Bejo. He's an amazing actor and won many awards for his film, Painter. George: Bonjour. Marion, pulling him along: And this is Hugh Johnson from popular romantic musical... about romance. Brandon: Um... (attempting to change the subject) What about that guy? (points) Marion: That's just Yuri. He's a voice actor that works in California. Brandon: Oh... Well I think that's cool. Mark, walking in: Sorry, I'm late, everyone. Never could find the right outfit. Marion: Hey Mark. Glad you could make it. Mark: I wouldn't miss it for the world. (noticing Brandon) What's he doing here? Marion: Oh I invited him. He saved my life. It's the least that I can do. Mark: Right of course. I'll be right back. Marion: But you just got here. Mark leaves. Brandon then goes over to Marion. Brandon: So... do you two... do you Fondue? Marion: What? Brandon: Nevermind. Amy: What's up with Brandon and Marion? Sarah: What do you mean? Amy: Have they been talking for a while now or... Sarah: They just met and it's for fame only. I wouldn't worry about them. Coco: It might be a weird love triangle story. Amy: What do you mean? Coco: I'm not really sure but I'm sure something will happen and it will make sense. A whooshing sound in the air is faintly heard. Amy turns her attention to the window and sees a helicopter approaching the distance. It then hovers closely to the penthouse and remains there. Amy: Guys, I think we should- The copter then starts firing at the glass window. The three move out of the way and glass breaks. Holes are punched through the floors and tables. The guests are now panicking. Marion: What's happening? Mark: I've got this. (leaves) Brandon goes to the window and sees a helicopter hovering outside. The copter then aims for Brandon. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man: HYDRO-MAN! The copter fires but the blasts deflect off of his armor. Hydro-Man then extends his arms out and fires out a water blast from his hands at the copter. The copter backs up from the building. Mark as Maximus then flies over to the copter in his super suit. Maximus: That's quite enough. (smiles) Hydro-Man, calling to Maximus: Keep the copter distracted. I'll escort the guests. Maximus: Grr... (to himself) No one tells me what to do. Hydro-Man, to the people: Everybody out! Marion, stepping closer, to the people: Sotir tout le monde! Maximus then sees Marion in the window while the copter's weapons are prepared to fire. Maximus: NO! Maximus charges his gloves and fires at the tail of the copter. It then spins out of control. Hydro-Man turns around and sees the copter going down. Hydro-Man: No! Hydro-Man then runs forwards and jumps through the window. He slaps down the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and transforms into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur: RO-WARASAUR! Ro-Warasaur falls and catches the copter. He then slams into the ground on top of a car. He then drops the copter onto the street and rolls off of the car. Back at the penthouse, Maximus flies through the broken window. Maximus: Are you alright? Marion: Yeah but why did you shoot the copter? Maximus: What do you mean? I saved you. Marion: By killing people? Maximus: They were bad guys, Marion. They wanted to hurt you. And justice had to be served. Marion: What? Your justice? Maximus: Why don't you just accept me for who I am? Huh? I built this suit for you. I need you. After all this is the City of Love. Maximus then holds Marion face and kisses her. Amy then comes in. Amy: Gross... Maximus then looks up. Maximus: I'm 25. Maximus then grabs Marion and flies out of the window with her. Marion then screams and struggles as they fly away. Amy goes to the window and looks as they fly away. She then looks down and sees Ro-Warasaur getting up. Amy: Brandon, Mark Knight just took Marion. They headed that way. (points) Ro-Warasaur looks in that direction and sees the Eiffel Tower. He then quints. When the episode resumes, Brandon arrives at the base of the tower. He then takes the elevator to the top. When he gets there, he exits the elevator is sees Marion in the center. Brandon: Marion. (going to her) Are you oka- (is hit by an energy blast) AH! Brandon falls over. Maximus walks out of the shadows and puts his arm down. Maximus: Looks like I saved the day again, Brandon. Brandon, in pain: This isn't the right way, Mark. Maximus: It's my way. I'm tired of playing the hero that no one appreciates. You think you can just show up and ruin everything I worked for? I have the power so I should be able to do what I want. Brandon: Mark, please. This is wrong. This isn't what being a hero means. You are a good man. You have to see past your- your jealousy and anger. You saved those people at the cinema. Maximus: In exchange for her. I should have let them die. Brandon stares at Mark while holding his side. Maximus: So many rules that you have to follow in order to get what you want. But no more. I set this whole thing up. I paid those men and the helicopters for a fake kidnapping but you had to ruin it. Doesn't matter if I few people get hurt this time and y'know why? Because I have a whole corporation, weapons, suits of armor, money and the girl of my dreams. So I don't know who you think you are but I'm the hero here. Brandon: You would kill innocent people for your own benefits. You're not a hero. You don't deserve to be one. Maximus: Then I minus as well quit using this stupid name. Maximus. (scoffs) The producers can keep it. From now on, I'm known as Mega Knight! (seeing Brandon get up) Don't even try to fight me. I upgraded my suit. I can fly now. I even have new weapons. Brandon: So do I. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon's body spins around in DNA and his body curls up due to the changes. His ribs grow and spikes grow on his back. His skin becomes more hardened and claws extend out of his fists. His eyes open up which are now more curved upwards and a bright green. He then lets out a roar and jumps outwards. Brandon has transformed into a New Alien. New Alien: SHREDDER! (yells) Mega Knight: Stay back! (fires energy weapon) Shredder jumps out of the way. Slasher jumps at him and forms into a sort of ball that is rapidly spinning. He impacts with the armor which breaks a bit in the front. Mark throws him off and extends his arm out. He fires an energy blast at Slasher who forms a metal shield with his arms which deflects the blast back at him. Mark is hit by the blast which causes him to fall over. Shredder then controls the metal in the suit and causes it to crush itself. Mark then yells out in pain. Marion: Brandon, please. Don't. Shredder then claims down and lets him go. Shredder, yelling: This guy seems to get angry... a lot. Shredder turns back into Brandon. Brandon goes to check on Marion while Mark gets up and attempts to escape. Sarah shoots an energy disc at Mark's jet boosters causing them to malfunction. Brandon: How did you get up? Lift is out of order. Sarah: We used the stairs. Coco: Still exhausted. Mark still attempts to take off. Coco: Knock it off, Knight. You'll burn out your turbines. Mega Knight: I'll get you back, Brandon 10. One day. ONE DAY! Mark's boosters then explode causing him to fall off the tower. Mega Knight: AHHH! The suit then hits the ground and explodes. The team look down from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Later, Mega Knight is wheeled into an ambulance; handcuffed to the bed. Brandon: So what happens now? Marion: I guess I take over at Knight Corporations. Mark is going away for a long time and you saved my life again. Brandon: But are you okay? I know that you and Mark had something special. Marion: Maybe once but there's always room for someone different. (leans in closer) Amy: What is going on here? Brandon: I can explain. Amy: Zip it. Marion: I can offer him more than what you do, princess. Amy: I might not be as famous as you but if you touch him one more time, and I don't care how famous you are, I will take that pretty face of yours and turn it into more of a wreck then your old boyfriend is in that stroller. Marion gives Amy an upset look yet defeated and storms off. Brandon: Amy, it wasn't going to work anyways. She's 18 and- Amy: Just shut up. Amy kisses Brandon. Coco: Looks like we learned a valuable lesson today. Sarah: Don't let fame get to your head? Coco: I was going to say don't trust vampire chicks but sure. Sarah glares at Coco. Coco: What? The scene then shows The Eiffel Tower glowing in the night. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Amy (First Re-Appearance) *Marion Stewart (First Appearance) *Alex (First Appearance) *George Bejo *Hugh Johnson *Yuri *Police Officers *Citizens Villains *Mark Knight/Maximus/Mega Knight (First Appearance) *Masked Men Aliens Used *Astro *Four Arms (First Re-Appearance) *Hydro-Man *Ro-Warasaur *Slasher (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the first time the team has been to Paris, more specifically Europe, aside from Sarah. *Slasher makes his debut. *Amy reappears since Alien Force. *Four Arms reappears since The Original Series. *The episode was supposed to be based on the top grossing movie franchises including: James Bond, Star Wars, Harry Potter, MARVEL's Cinematic Universe, Indiana Jones and Twilight but those films were used to make up the film and actors created in this episode. **Marion Stewart was based off of the Indiana Jones franchise and the Twilight franchise. More specifically Marion Ravenwood and Kristen Stewart who played Bella Swam. **This episode was meant to be a movie mash up themed episode. *There are a couple of French films referenced in this episode. *A keyboard malfunction occurred during the making of this episode. Special Thanks to Coke for fixing the issue. *Slasher was meant to be used before Ro-Warasaur who would have been the final form used in this episode. *Fondue, although being a French dish, was added in as a reference to Captain America: The First Avenger. *Brandon's sense of being a hero is tested in this episode and despite loosing it for a while, he had the right ideas, tried and managed to do the right thing. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1